The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for securing a bottle to a pet cage
When caring for an animal, provision must be made for the animal to receive sufficient water. With small animals, such as hamsters, a water bottle is generally mounted onto the animal""s cage.
The most common apparatus for mounting a water bottle onto a cage consists of a single cinch wire. As the water in the bottle becomes depleted, the weight of the bottle decreases. Eventually, the weight of the bottle decreases to the point that the animal, in the course of taking a drink, is able to lift the bottle and dislodge it from the cinch wire. When this occurs the animal is without a supply of water, until someone notices that the bottle has been knocked out of position.
There has long been recognized a need for a better method and apparatus for securing a water bottle to a pet cage. A number of such apparatus have been patented, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,567 (Atchley), U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,802 (Huff), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,329 (Krause). Each of these apparatus discloses a special water bottle with a compatible support bracket. These apparatus have not gained popular appeal, due in part to the price at which they must be sold in order to recover the costs associated with the special water bottle and bracket.
What is required is an alternative method and apparatus for securing a bottle to a pet cage; preferably one that does not require a special bottle.
According to one aspect of the present invention there is provided an apparatus for securing a bottle to a pet cage. The apparatus is in the form of a kit which includes a spring and a bottle. The spring consists of a pair of loops with a first pair of spaced outwardly protruding arms and a second pair of outwardly protruding arms. The first pair of arms have a first connecting member extending inbetween. The first pair of arms and the first connecting member define a first bottle receiving space. The second pair of arms have a second connecting member extending inbetween. The second pair of arms and the second connecting member defining a second bottle receiving space. The bottle is adapted to fit within and extend between the first bottle receiving space and the second bottle receiving space.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method for securing a bottle to a pet cage. The first step involves providing a spring and bottle, as described above. A second step involves inserting the first pair and the second pair of arms of the spring between bars of the pet cage so that the loops are positioned on one side of the bars and the first pair and the second pair of arms is positioned on an opposite side of the bars. A third step involves inserting a bottle into the first bottle receiving space and the second bottle receiving space and permitting the biasing force of the spring acting upon the first connecting member and the second connecting member to force the bottle securely against the bars.
The method and apparatus, as described above, provide an effective and yet cost effective method of securing a bottle. The bottle need not be of any particular shape or configuration. The bottle must of a size that fits within and extends between the first bottle receiving space and the second bottle receiving space. The bottle must not be so large that it restricts the operation of the spring. The springs are currently manufactured and used for other purposes. As such, the springs can be purchased at a reasonable cost.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the method and apparatus, as described above, even more beneficial results may be obtained when each of the first connecting member and the second connecting member have projecting gripping portions. This facilitates the spring being manually compressed to allow the bottle to be inserted or removed.
Although beneficial results may be obtained through the use of the method and apparatus, as described above, where the bars of the pet cage are closely spaced an attachment rod is used to facilitate the positioning of the spring by insertion of the attachment rod axially through a central passage of each of the loops of the spring.